Elliot Baldwin Woodman
is the founder of Ratatoskr, and the primary benefactor behind the movement to seal the Spirits by using Shido. His non-aggressive actions directly contrast that of Westcott, of whom he used to work with 30 years ago. Summary Woodman is Ratatoskr Machinery's founder and Kotori's benefactor. He has an unconventional method for communication and conversation, much to the dismay of those working under him. He once worked alongside with the current DEM managing director, Westcott. However, He claims to have left DEM after falling in love with the First Spirit, and he left Westcott's side to form Ratatoskr in order to help save other Spirits. Appearance Elliot is described to be a man that should be around his 50's. His blond hair and beard are fading white from age. However, he's not old to the point that he can be called an old man. In his introduction, he is seen reading a book with Braille text. However, his conversation with Westcott revealed that his eyes have recently started to go bad. He is always seen in a wheelchair and being assisted by his secretary, Karen, hinting that he may be paralyzed from the waist down. His off-screen fight with Westcott left him with injuries that cost him an arm and a leg, requiring him to undergo Realizer treatment in order to recover. Personality Overall, Elliot is a kindhearted man. He wishes to save the world from the space-quakes without having to kill the Spirits that caused them and therefore created Ratatoskr. He was also against using Shido and his power to seal the Spirits' mana into his body to accomplish his goal at first, believing nothing good will come from storing all that power into a single person. Elliot deeply cares about others, becoming happy when Tohka told him that she is happy to live as a normal person and refusing to kill Shido when the Spirit mana inside him went out of control while he could still be saved. His kindness even extends into selflessness, as shown when he allowed Mio to stay with Shido, despite having feelings for her himself. Elliot has also shown to be a very perceptive and skillful tactician. He made an offer to the other leaders of Ratatoskr of handing over the shares of Asgard Electronics in order to buy more time as they pondered over the rationale behind such a tempting offer. He was also able to instantly conclude that Almsted created a device to hack into and passed it onto Clayton to keep his own hands clean. While he is kind towards his allies, Elliot has shown that he is not a complete pushover. He promised the other Ratatoskr leaders that they would be punished when they did not honor their deal, which states that Kotori would decide what to do when the Spirit mana inside Shido went berserk. History Background Woodman founded Deus Ex Machina Industries (DEM) together with Westcott and Ellen. 30 years ago, using the Spirit Formula, they caused the First Spirit to appear in the world, which caused the first Spacequake to form. However, Woodman claims that he fell in love with the First Spirit at first sight, causing him to abandon DEM and formed Ratatoskr with the goal of protecting the Spirits and preventing Westcott from achieving his "goal". Five years ago, after Kotori was turned into a Spirit by <Phantom>, Woodman recruited her into Ratatoskr and gave her the rank of a Commander. He attempted to extract the Sephira Crystal from her body and turn her back into a normal human. However, he was unsuccessful and theorized that a Sephira Crystal can only be extracted if all currently known Spirits have their mana stored into a single individual. At first, he was unwilling to resort to using Shido's power to seal the Spirits' mana inside his body for his goals, believing nothing good will come out of storing all that power in a single person. Eventually, he was forced to use him as there was no other solution found. The other members of the Round Table, however, remained hesitant and created a satellite weapon called that would constantly monitor Shido and would kill him if he went berserk. Woodman, however, only gave the activation key to Kotori, knowing the other members of the Round Table could not be trusted with it. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' *** Volume 1 (Voice Only) *** Volumes 5, 8, 12, 14-15, 17-19 ** Mention: *** Volume 10, 21 *Anime **''Appearances'' *** Date A Live II: Episode 4 *** Date A Live III: Episode 3 Powers & Abilities Wizard As a pure Magician and the first artificial Wizard created through the Realizer, Woodman's talent at manipulating the Voluntary Territory exceeds even Ellen Mathers. However, unlike Ellen who can safety manipulate her power at 100%, Woodman's tendency to exceed his limits results in his body getting even more weakened after each fight. Woodman was able to demonstrate the capacity to fight Westcott to a stalemate while the latter was in possession of the Demon King . Despite losing an arm and a leg from the conflict, he managed to sever Westcott's arm in exchange, something which the DEM director even praised his rival for. Equipments & weapons: *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** : Woodman is able to summon his personal CR-Unit remotely through a . A golden CR-Unit bearing the same name as the King of Gods, it has been described to be the crystallization of 's technology. Using this CR-Unit restores Woodman's youth back to its prime at the cost of burning out his remaining lifespan. ***: A portable version of 's main cannon. Quotes *(To Kotori Itsuka) ''“………I’m sorry to have pushed such a detestable role to you.” Light Novel Volume 5, Epilogue *(To Tohka Yatogami) "Tohka-san. Right now, are you happy?" ''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 *(To Karen Nora Mathers) ''“Not far away, it might be possible there will be a direct battle with DEM…………please be prepared, Karen.” Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *(To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) “I won't let that happen. That's what is for” ''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *(To Kotori Itsuka) ''“------Don’t misunderstand this, Commander Itsuka. Your most important task is not to give judgment when the time comes. It is diligently work to prevent anything when the time for it arrives. I am counting on you, Commander Itsuka” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 *(To Ratatoskr's executive staff) “I did not tell you to follow my lead, but at least you should comply with the agreement. If you want to violate the agreement, then I also have my intentions.” ''Light Novel Volume 12, Epilogue *(To Origami Tobiichi) ''“To save Spirits. That is my greatest goal.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “—I fell in love with her.” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “I see… you do look familiar—with the boy from then…” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3 *(To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) "I came here to see my friend’s death. It that such a funny story, Ike?" Light Novel Volume 19, Final Chapter Trivia *Woodman's name references William Robert Woodman, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. *During 's conference meetings, he is represented by the symbol of a squirrel hugging a walnut. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Wizard